


(She's Not) Just Another Girl

by a24harris



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24harris/pseuds/a24harris
Summary: AU. Ashlyn Harris has never worried too much about how dangerous her job is. It's always been a part of her, and there's never been anything (or anyone) else important enough to compete. Ali Krieger has always been focused on soccer career, and she's so close to achieving every single one of her dreams, not willing to let any distractions derail her plans. When the two meet, sparks fly, but can they each find a way to fit the other into their life without losing who they are?





	1. you should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song: Gorgeous - Taylor Swift (Part 1)

“What can I get for you, gorgeous?”

The flirtation in the bartender’s tone is obvious, words ending on a purr as she leans across the bar, the way her chest is pushed together with her arms to accentuate her cleavage anything but accidental.

“Whiskey. On the rocks,” Ashlyn Harris responds, winking and flashing a grin at the blonde as she makes her drink, leaning against the bar and letting her eyes trail across the skin exposed by the barely there dress.

The eyes of the bartender never leave her as she slides her the drink, and Ashlyn can feel her cheeks heating under the gaze. She’s not shy, and she knows that she looks good, but it’s still strange to see the way women fawn over a well pressed suit. She’s dressed head to toe in a custom Tom Ford, cropped pants showing just a flash of ankle above black dress shoes. The top two buttons of her perfectly pressed white shirt are undone, bow tie hanging loose around her neck. Her short hair is perfectly coiffed to complete the look, a simple silver watch adorning the wrist of her left hand.

She’s strangely at ease in such an outfit, though she figures it stems from spending so much of her time in a uniform. The hungry gaze isn’t anything new either, Ashlyn grinning as she thinks about the amount of phone numbers she’s had slipped to her while she’s on duty. Women seem to love a uniform, and Ashlyn’s figured out to rock just about any of them, from the suit she’s wearing now, to the uniform she wear every day as a part of the Orlando Police Department.

“I get off at midnight,” the bartender says without prompting, pulling Ashlyn from her thoughts and biting at her bottom lip before spinning away, moving down the bar to help another customer.

Ashlyn grins, bringing her drink to her lips once more before turning to lean her back against the bar.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

Ashlyn arches an eyebrow, turning to look at the girl that’s leaning against the bar next to her, sipping her club soda as she looks Ashlyn up and down, shaking her head.

“I dunno, Syd,” she says with a shrug, “it’s not even like I did anything. She was all over me. I honestly felt kinda attacked.”

Sydney Leroux Dwyer doesn’t even try to contain the snort that comes in response, reaching over to smack Ashlyn in the stomach.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe, but you love me.”

“Mmhmm. Just don’t tell Dom. He still thinks he gets to keep you if we ever get divorced.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, before sliding an arm around her best friend’s waist, leading Sydney away from the bar and across the massive ballroom to where she sees the subject of their current conversation waiting for them at their table.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Ashlyn says when they sidle up beside him, dropping her arm from around Sydney to reach out and rest a hand on Dom’s shoulder, “I brought her back in one piece. Mama and baby are fine.”

Dom just laughs, leaning in to press a kiss to Sydney’s stomach from his seat at the table.

“You just went to get drinks, Harris. I wasn’t that concerned.”

“Oh please. I saw you scanning the room like a hawk.”

“Comes with the job. Besides, I was more concerned for you,” Dom retorts, winking. “It looked like that bartender was ready to drag you away. Can’t have my partner disappearing on me, especially when I promised to be her wingman tonight.”

Ashlyn groans, dropping into her seat before taking another sip of her drink.

“Awww, c’mon, Harris,” Dom continues when he hears her groan, unbuttoning his suit jacket before leaning back in his chair, Sydney sitting on his other side. “You can’t tell me you’re not the least bit interested. She’s attractive, and she clearly wanted all up on that.”

Ashlyn just shakes her head, shooting Syd a pleading look.

“C’mon, babe,” Syd cuts in, sliding her hand down his arm to tangle their fingers together, “give her a break. Besides, Ashlyn can’t be distracted with girls. I need her to stay focused so she can cover your ass and make sure you get home to me and our baby.” She leans in to kiss his cheek, her free hand moving to rest on the barely there bump of her stomach, just visible beneath her red dress.

Dom’s demeanor completely changes at that, eyes softening as he reaches out to rest his hand next to Sydney’s on her growing belly.

“I’ll always come home to you,” he says softly, pressing a deep kiss to her lips before Ashlyn interrupts them with an exaggerated cough.

“Save it for later, horn dogs,” she teases, before nodding towards their hands on Sydney’s belly. “Besides, you already got her pregnant, Dwyer. Can’t do much more at this point.”

“We could shoot for twins.”

“Oh yeah?” Ashlyn teases, eyes glinting as she looks at them over her glass, “you gonna shoot for a little baby Ashlyn _and_ a little baby Harris?”

“God, remind me why we decided to make you godmother?”

“You love me, Dwyer. And you know I’m gonna be the coolest aunt and godmother your kid has ever seen. And then when your kid’s old enough and realizes just how lame you both are, they can totally come live with me.”

“Watch it, Ashlyn, or I won’t invite you to anymore of these swanky affairs.”

“Good try, Syd, but technically you didn’t invite me to this. The good people of the Orlando City soccer club did.”

Sydney pouts at that, narrowing her eyes. “That may be true, but I did ask you to be my date. Y’know, _with_ Dom, ‘cause I need double the attention. And _technically_ you’re still here because of me. You got involved because of Dom, who got involved because of me. Therefore, still because of me, and you should be nice. _Ha._ I win.”

Ashlyn doesn’t bother to argue with Sydney, rolling her eyes in response as her lips tug upwards into a grin. It is, after all, Sydney’s doing that brought her here. When Dom had mentioned he’d started taking off duty shifts doing security during home games for the Orlando Pride as an excuse to watch his wife play, Ashlyn had been quick to tag along, the two partners usually working together and figuring there was no need to do things differently.

They’d worked every home game possible throughout the entire season, and had been included on the list of guests for the end of the season gala, a swanky soiree that the club threw to thank all of the “unseen” heroes that made it possible for them to play. Ashlyn had been surprised to learn they were considered a part of it, and initially was hesitant to go. Big, formal events with wealthy citizens and big time soccer players weren’t exactly her thing, but when Sydney had begged and told her she’d hook her up with an outfit, Ashlyn had been sold. Sydney knew her too well, and the promise of a suit that was well out of her personal price range was too good to pass up.

 

* * *

 

Across the room, Ali Krieger is in her element.

She moves between groups of guests effortlessly, wide smile on her face as she charms various members of the organization she’ll be calling home soon, the floor length black dress drawing a large number of male, and female, gazes from around the room. Her hair is loose, effortless waves that frame her face. Her makeup and jewelry are understated, Ali’s natural beauty shining through.

She makes sure to check in with her best friend, Alex, regularly, even snapping a picture with her and posting it to Instagram, adding a caption about how excited she was to be visiting her in Orlando. It appears to be a candid snap of two friends, but it’s a carefully calculated move. She can’t let word get out that she’s here signing contracts, that she’s been invited to the event so she can get to know the people that will soon be her bosses and coworkers. If she wants to share anything about her time in Florida, or just avoid the risk of someone seeing her and making assumptions, she has to be on the offensive.

With her current team just entering the playoffs, Ali knows that word of her impending trade would only cause problems, and as bitter as she is about the change, she still wants to win, the chance at a championship so close she can almost taste it. It’ll let her leave on a high note, hopefully lessening the sting at being forced to leave her hometown and the club she’d given everything to over the past three years.

She’d been less than thrilled when she initially learned the Spirit had been in talks to trade her, but of all the options, at least Orlando had Alex and Sydney, two of her dearest friends and national team teammates. She’d been relentless in pursuing them as soon as the Spirit had revealed they were considering their options, even flying herself down to meet head coach Tom Sermanni in person just a few months prior.

Her current trip had been the culmination of her hard work, the contracts signed and the move official. She’d been asked to time it so that she could attend the gala, and couldn’t find a reason to say no. Any reason to get pampered and dressed up was something Ali couldn’t turn down, and she’d spent the day at a spa with Alex, sharing enough champagne between the two of them that they were both tipsy by the time they’d arrived.

When she hears her name, a high pitched squeal that’s drawn out far longer than it needs to be, she knows that Alex clearly hadn’t stopped the flow of champagne once they’d arrived.

“Kriegs!” she repeats when she closes the gap between them, throwing her arms around Ali’s shoulders, “there you are!”

“Alex, sweetie, you saw me like five minutes ago.” As tough as she is, Alex Morgan is an absolute lightweight, her eyes glassy as she brings her hands up to cup Ali’s cheeks. Her expression is suddenly serious, but the way she can barely stand without swaying makes the gesture almost comical.

“I know,” Alex says, nodding her head resolutely, “but I missed you so much.  And I’m so excited-” She stops, brow furrowing as a look of concern comes across her face.

“I’m sooooo excited,” she continues, her voice changing to an exaggerated whisper that Ali is pretty sure is louder than her normal talking voice, “that you’re gonna be on my team. We’re gonna play together again.”

“Sweetie, we still play together. National team, remember?”

“Yeah,” Alex whines, “but it’s different. Now I get to see you all the time. We can go to brunch together, and work out together, and have wine nights with Syd. Oh, well, y’know, when Syd’s done growing a human.”

Ali grins at that, rolling her eyes at Alex’s drunken ramble.

“Hey, speaking of, have you seen Syd?”

Alex purses her lips, thinking hard as though Ali had just asked her a complex math question.

“She’s gotta be around here somewhere. C’mon, let’s go find her.”

With that, Alex finally releases Ali’s cheeks, throwing a sloppy arm around her shoulder before tugging Ali across the room to where the tables are grouped. It only takes them a few minutes before they spot Sydney and Dom sitting at a table with someone Ali doesn’t recognize, Ali watching as the three of them laugh at something Sydney just said.

“Syd!” Alex calls out when she follows Ali’s gaze to find them, dragging Ali the rest of the way towards their table, “there you are. Kriegs and I were lookin’ for ya.” She unceremoniously drags out a chair for herself, falling into it before grabbing Ali’s hand and dragging her down in the seat next to her, Ali finding herself suddenly seated beside the stranger.

“Well, hello there,” Dom says, eyeing Alex with a hint of amusement. “Looks like someone’s taken advantage of the open bar.”

“Oh, please. She’s been drunk since before we got here. The spa had bottomless mimosas and as we all know, Alex has no self control.”

The girl beside her chuckles, and Ali finally turns towards her, breath catching in her throat when she gets a proper look at the other girl.

 _Gorgeous_ is the only thought in her head, repeating over and over as her eyes dart around the woman’s profile. She’s stunning, beautifully masculine in a way that Ali’s insanely attracted to, the pull unexpected but not entirely unwelcome. She’s been comfortable with her attraction to both men and women since college, but she’s not sure she’s ever felt such an instant powerful attraction to anyone. Sure, she’s got a boyfriend, but Brent’s at home in DC, and Ali’s already resigned herself to the impending end of their relationship with her move. Besides, she’s allowed to window shop, even if she doesn’t plan on buying anything.

The other girl must feel her gaze, because her head turns, Ali’s skin heating at the way pink lips pull up into a smirk, a dimple popping on her cheek that Ali instantly wants to kiss.

Ashlyn’s not surprised when Alex appears at their table with a stranger in tow, the other girl often far too friendly for her own good when she’s got alcohol coursing through her veins. She seems to know the others at the table, though, so Ashlyn assumes she’s another soccer player she just hadn’t met yet, shifting in her seat to introduce herself.

When she turns, she realizes the other girl is looking at her, her lips curling upwards in a shy grin. The stranger sitting next to her is beautiful, and Ashlyn’s instantly interested, especially when she sees the dark eyes looking at her like _that_.

“Hi,” she says, breaking the silence and holding out her hand, “I’m Ashlyn.”

Ali reaches up to grasp her hand, pulse thrumming at the sparks she swears she can feel on her skin when they touch. Their hands linger for a moment, before Sydney’s talking, breaking them from their trance and killing the moment.

“Oh, that’s right! You two haven’t met!”

Ashlyn’s gaze turns back to Sydney, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow as she waits for her to continue.

“Ashlyn Harris, meet Ali Krieger. Ali, Ashlyn.” She gestures between the two of them, clapping her hands together at the successful introduction. “Ali, Ash is Dom’s partner. They usually work security at the games together if they’re not on duty. Ash, Ali’s a national team girl. Aaaaand…”

She draws the word out, looking to Ali for permission before spilling the news. Ali’s not sure why she trusts this stranger with the classified information, but she finds herself nodding, giving Sydney the go ahead.

“And?” Ashlyn prompts, missing the exchange between the two women.

“And a future Pride defender,” Sydney finishes, her small grin morphing into a full blown smile. “Kriegy is finally joining us here in the sunshine state! So you’ll be seeing more of her next year.”

Sydney’s enthusiasm is infectious, and Ashlyn finds herself smiling as she turns towards Ali.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” she replies, her voice soft. “Just, uh- it’s kinda not public knowledge yet, ‘cause I’m still in season technically, so.”

Ashlyn nods, instantly understanding. “Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.”

“You don’t hafta worry, Kriegs,” Alex mumbles, resting her head on her hands. “Ashlyn’s a perfect gentleman. She won’t spill your dirty secrets.”

Ali blushes at that, uncharacteristically shy under the attention.

Ashlyn notices the way the other girls cheeks pink, and downs her whiskey, before leaning closer to Ali, speaking softly.

“I’m gonna go get a refill, do you need anything?”

Ali lifts her head, taken back by the sudden close proximity. Her gaze gets lost for a minute, trapped by the multitude of colors in Ashlyn’s eyes. _Gorgeous_. There it is again, repeating over and over, keeping a steady beat in her mind that matches the pulse of her heart.

“I’ll come with you,” she finds herself saying, impulsively wanting a minute alone with this girl, away from her best friends’ watchful eyes.

They both stand at Ali’s words, Ashlyn clearing her throat before asking if anyone at the table needs anything. Alex doesn’t even bother lifting her head from the table, and Sydney’s still nursing her club soda. Dom declines, gesturing with his still full beer, murmuring a “thanks, anyways” as Ashlyn pushes in their chairs.

They make their way across the crowded ballroom, Ashlyn’s hand instinctively coming to rest low on Ali’s back when they have to make their way through a pack of people blocking their path.

“Uh, sorry,” she mumbles, dropping her hand when she realizes what she’s done.

Ali barely hides her disappointment at the loss of contact, flashing Ashlyn a smile.

“No need to apologize.”

There’s a warmth at her back where Ashlyn’s hand had been, and Ali has to fight the urge to reach out and pull it back to her. Brent is barely a blip on her radar, Ali feeling an undeniable pull towards this beautiful stranger.

When they reach the bar, Ashlyn turns to her, arching an eyebrow, waiting.

“Oh, um,” Ali bites at her bottom lip. She wants something stronger than champagne, but briefly wonders if it’s a good idea, before deciding to throw caution to the wind.

“Vodka soda,” she says, watching as Ashlyn nods before turning towards the bar, lifting her hand to get the bartender’s attention. She sees the way the girl comes right over, giving Ashlyn a flirty wink before asking if she wants another whiskey.

“Please,” Ashlyn nods, before reaching a hand out to brush the bare skin of Ali’s upper arm, “and a vodka soda for this gorgeous lady.”

The way the bartender’s face falls is almost comical, and Ali has to stifle a laugh. She wants to ask Ashlyn what that’s about, but bites her tongue, swallowing when Ashlyn turns back towards her. She’s leaning her left side against the bar, but her posture is open, inviting Ali in with a gaze that makes her feel like she’s the only girl in the room.

“I think you just broke her heart,” Ashlyn teases, that magnetic pull making her step closer as she nods her head behind her towards the bartender.

“She’ll survive,” Ashlyn says, never taking her eyes from Ali’s face, the bartender long gone from her thoughts. Her gaze is intense but soft, a strange contradiction that makes Ali’s head spin.

Ashlyn barely flinches when the drinks are set down on the bar beside them, the bartender’s demeanor suddenly far less cheery. If Ashlyn notices, the doesn’t let on, breaking her gaze on Ali to reach for the drinks, holding Ali’s vodka out for her before raising her whiskey in a toast.

“To you, Ali Krieger,” she says softly, tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip, “to your new adventure.”

Ali knows she’s referring to her move, to her new team, but she can’t help but think of other possible meanings. If there’s an adventure where Ashlyn’s in a starring role, she wants in.

“To new friends,” Ali responds, clinking their glasses together before taking a healthy drink.

Ashlyn smiles over her glass, watching as Ali swallows before taking her own sip. The whiskey stings, but the savors it, mulling over the flavors before lowering her glass.

She wants to ask Ali to dance, wants to down her drink and drag her out to the floor so she can act on this pull she feels between them. But something, she’s not sure what, stops her, instead holding out her bent arm for Ali to loop her arm through.

“M’lady.”

Ali blushes, covering her face with her hand momentarily before dropping it to rest on the crook of Ali’s arm. It’s impossible for her to ignore the feel of the muscles under the fabric of Ashlyn’s jacket, fingers flexing in a loose grip as she takes another sip of her drink.

“How chivalrous.”

Ashlyn chuckles before leading them through the ballroom, stopping to pull out Ali’s chair before settling into her own, neither of them commenting on the way they sit much closer together than they had previously. Their group carries on a steady conversation, a few other players stopping in and chatting before moving on. Every now and then, Ashlyn’s knee will brush Ali’s, until the shorter girl is convinced it’s happening on purpose.

She’s just about to comment on it, to lean in and whisper in Ashlyn’s ear, when Alex lifts her head, shuffling her chair over until she’s next to Ali.

“Aliiiii,” she whines, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheeks. “I think m’ready to go hoooome.”

Ali silently curses her best friend for interrupting their moment and putting her in a position to have to leave, knowing she’d never forgive herself for not making sure Alex gets home okay. Besides, she’s staying with her while she’s in town, so it makes for her to leave when Alex does.

Ashlyn watches the emotions play across Ali’s face, taking another sip of her whiskey as she watches the exchange, reaching her arm behind Ali’s back to rub a hand across Alex’s shoulder. Her arm rests across the back of Ali’s chair, and she watches as she leans back into it, looking over her shoulder in Ashlyn’s direction with a small smirk before turning back to Alex.

“Alright, Morgan, let’s get you home.”

“Nooooo,” Sydney whines, bottom lip curling out in a pout. “You guys are supposed to come to the after party at our place.”

Ali sighs, glancing between Alex and the others at the table.

“Ashlyn, you’re still coming, right?”

Ashlyn nods in response to Sydney’s question, before turning her gaze back to Ali. She wants to ask her to come, but instead she waits, watching how Ali bites at her bottom lip before sighing.

“Let me just get her home, okay? I’ll meet you guys there.”

Sydney cheers, clapping her hands together before standing to walk around the table, pulling Ali into a hug. Dom offers to help get Alex to the car and home, but Ali declines. They’d been provided with a driver for the night (she’s seriously impressed with how much Orlando does for their players), so she’ll have help if she needs it.

Ashlyn stands, helping Alex to her feet while Sydney and Ali hug, laughing at the way Alex clings to her desperately.

“You’re a hot mess, Alex,” she teases, her voice quiet so only Alex can hear.

“Yeah, but I know the cops, so s’okay. I’m not gonna get in trouble.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, not bothering to remind Alex that she _is_ the cops, and that she’s not even doing anything wrong.

“She’s totally into you, y’know,” Alex mutters, and Ashlyn’s not sure she’s heard her. Her eyes dart to where Ali and Sydney are chatting away, clearly distracted from their quick goodbye.

“Wh- what?”

“Ali,” Alex supplies, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “She was totally giving you bedroom eyes.”

Ashlyn swallows thickly, mind racing as she glances back to Ali, watching as she gives Sydney one final hug before stepping back. She wants to question Alex further, but there’s not enough time before Ali’s invading their space again, gingerly taking Alex from Ashlyn’s arms.

“So,” she starts, laughing when Alex buries her head into her neck, “I guess I’ll see you at Sydney and Dom’s.” Despite her focus being primarily on Alex and getting her home safely, she’s looking forward to the after party, that same adorable lip bite returning and making Ashlyn’s heart skip beat.

“I’ll see you there, Ali,” she replies, acting on impulse and leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Ali’s cheek before stepping back, her gaze following them all the way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I had rattling around in my head. It's been hard to write After The End with this taking up so much mental space, so I wanted to get it out. Don't worry, I'll be writing both, and trying my best to keep consistent updates. 
> 
> As always, comment or hit me up on tumblr @actualkrashcan and let me know what you think!


	2. i'm so furious at you for making me feel this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song: Gorgeous - Taylor Swift (Part 2)

By the time Ali makes it to the Dwyer house, Alex tucked safely into her bed with a bottle of water and Tylenol on her nightstand, the party is in full swing. 

 

She climbs from her Uber, thanking the driver and adding a generous tip on the app, before tucking her phone into the space behind the strap of her dress, glancing up at the massive house. She can hear the music pumping from the back, and makes her way around the house to the packed yard, grinning at the sight.

 

Sydney and Dom are notorious for their pool parties, and despite it already being on the wrong side of midnight, the pool and surrounding deck is packed. Off to one side of the yard, there’s two kegs, and a fully stocked liquor bar complete with bartender. Ali has to admit that she’s impressed - she’d figured Sydney would slow down now that she was pregnant, but this party was a clear indication that wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

 

“Ali!” she hears Sydney yell, spinning on her heels just in time to catch her friend in her arms, “you made it!”

 

Ali nods, returning Sydney’s tight hug before pulling back. 

 

“Holy crap, Syd. This is huge. I figured a few people, some drinks…”

 

Sydney scoffs, brushing Ali off with a wave of her hand. 

 

“Not a chance, Krieger. When little Dwyer makes their appearance, maybe. But for now? Everyone gets shitfaced and I get to laugh at you all. Sounds like a perfect plan to me.” Her grin is almost devilish, and Ali would be concerned if she weren’t so trusting of her best friend. “Speaking of, let’s get you a drink.” 

 

She slips her arm around Ali’s waist, moving to drag her across the room, before Ali pulls away. 

 

“Can I change first?” she asks while gesturing to the bag on her arm, glancing around at the various states of undress of the other party guests. There are still a few people in their formal wear from the evening, but most have changed into casual clothes or even just bathing suits, much more appropriate attire for the backyard party. 

 

“Sure, sure,” Sydney nods, gesturing towards the house, “You know where everything is. Just leave your dress in one of the guest rooms.”

 

Ali leans in to press a kiss to Sydney’s cheek in thanks, before slipping through the crowd and heading towards the back door into the house. 

 

She’s just about to step through the doorway when she spots her, eyes widening at the sight. 

 

Ashlyn’s removed her jacket and the bowtie that had hung around her neck, and Ali’s pretty sure another button is undone at the top of her shirt. That’s not what draws her gaze, though. Instead, she finds her mouth opening around a soft “fuck” when she sees the arms that are now exposed, Ashlyn’s sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She’s standing in a group of a bunch of guys, Dom included, hands casually stuffed in her pockets. On one arm, Ali can see the intricate design that starts at her wrist, covering every inch until the skin disappears into the roll of her sleeve. On the other, Ali can see what looks like the beginnings of another sleeve, but she’s too far away for Ali to see the details. 

 

“Fuck,” she breathes again when she realizes she’s frozen there, staring at Ashlyn from across the party like a certified stalker. She shakes her head to clear the fog before making her way inside and upstairs to one of Sydney and Dom’s guest rooms, her mind still trying to wrap around the sight of the other girl. It was undeniable and instantaneous, the draw she felt towards her, and Ali couldn’t decide if she was feeling thrilled or terrified. 

 

She pushes a door open absentmindedly, not noticing anything about the room she’s entered until a soft growl interrupts her thoughts. Her head jerks up at the sound, eyes widening at the sight of a very large, and very unexpected, dog curled up in the middle of the queen size bed in the room. He’s gorgeous, black and white with piercing blue eyes, and despite the growl emanating from deep in his throat, Ali feels no fear. There’s a bowl in the corner with some uneaten kibble in it, so she assumes he probably belongs there, and slowly reaches a hand out, testing the waters. 

 

The dog shuffles forward from his position, stretching out his snout to sniff Ali’s hand before tentatively licking at her fingers. Taking it as a sign of trust, she reaches to pet the top of his head, ruffling the fur slightly and laughing at the way his eyes fall shut. 

 

“Well, looks like you’ve made a friend, haven’t you, Mav?”

 

It’s only been a few hours since they’ve met, but Ali would know that voice anywhere. 

 

“I’m assuming this one belongs to you?”

 

She doesn’t bother turning when she hears footsteps behind her, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips when Ashlyn sidles up beside her, Maverick’s attention instantly diverting as he sits up fully, attention rapt on Ashlyn. She silently gestures with her hand, the dog dropping back down onto the bed in a relaxed position. 

 

“Can’t seem to get rid of him, so I guess so,” she responds, patting him on the head before moving around to the other side of the bed, reaching for something out of sight on the floor. “His name’s Maverick, and he’s quite the ladies man, so watch out.”

 

When she stands upright, there’s a tank top and board shorts in her hand, and Ali feels a flush run through her at the thought of more exposed skin. 

 

“So…” Ali trails off, arching an eyebrow, sighing when Ashlyn only does the same in return. “Do you always keep your dog here, or?”

 

The low chuckle makes Ali’s eyes narrow slightly, a huff falling from her lips as she drops her bag onto the bed next to Maverick. 

 

“Not quite. But I’m crashing here, and I don’t like to leave him at home. Besides, he knows Dom and Syd as well as he knows me, so it’s basically his second home anyways.”

 

“Oh. God, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this room was gonna be used, I just needed somewhere to change-”

 

“Don’t even worry about it, Ali,” Ashlyn cuts her off with a wave of her hand, holding up the clothing she’d just grabbed from what Ali assumes is an overnight bag. “I’ll go change in the bathroom, you can use the room.”

 

Ashlyn’s slipping out the door before Ali can protest, leaving Ali alone to change out of her dress. She does so quickly, wanting to be fully clothed before Ashlyn makes her reappearance. 

 

Still, despite her rush, she can’t help the way her mind wanders, wondering just what would happen if Ashlyn came back into the room before she’d had a chance to cover back up. The thought makes her body flush, cheeks warming before she shakes her head, mentally scolding herself. She barely knows this girl, and she has a boyfriend. Whatever is going on with her, she needs to put a stop to it, and fast. 

 

She changes quickly, hanging her dress in the guest room closet before perching back on the side of the bed. Maverick is quick to shuffle towards her, resting his head in her lap and making Ali giggle softly. 

 

A knock on the door draws her gaze, Ali murmuring a soft “come in” before Ashlyn reenters. The heat that had taken residence on Ali’s cheeks just a few minutes before is back in full force when Ali takes in the sight of the other girl. The black board shorts and white tank top Ashlyn has changed into have left quite a bit more skin exposed, and Ali hungrily takes in every inch, eyes flitting from tattoo to muscle to tattoo in rapid fire motion. 

 

For her part, Ashlyn pretends not to notice, moving to the closet to hang her party attire, a small smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Ali’s dress. There’s a flutter in her chest when she hangs her outfit next to the other girl’s, but she pushes it aside, before turning to take in Ali’s appearance. She’s dressed in a pair of short blue shorts and a loose white tank top, the straps of a black bathing suit top peeking out around her neck. There’s a part of Ashlyn that really wants to see more, but she ignores it. She doesn’t know this girl, and she’s never been one for going after complete strangers. 

 

“Well, Ali,” she continues, stepping forward and holding out the crook of her arm for Ali to take, “shall we return to the party?”

 

Ali nods silently, standing and taking Ashlyn’s arm, heart stuttering in her chest at the skin on skin contact when their bare arms brush. 

 

“Be good, buddy,” Ashlyn says, turning back towards the dog now curled up in the middle of the bed before they’re exiting the room and returning to the noise of outside. 

 

When they exit the house, Ashlyn drops Ali’s arm, smiling and giving Ali a small nod before returning to the group she’d been chatting with just a few minutes before.

 

“Harris,” Dom says, eyebrow arching as he looks at her over the rim of her cup, “we were wondering what was taking you so long. Guess you got distracted.”

 

Ashlyn punches him lightly on the arm, ignoring the chuckles from the guys around her. She can tell Dom’s asking more than he’s letting on in front of the others with that statement, but she shakes her head. These are her brothers, and she’d trust them with her life on and off duty, but this is different. She’s not even completely sure what it is about Ali that’s drawing her in, but this certainly isn’t the time or place to try and figure it out. Instead, she reaches out to take the offered beer, taking a healthy swig before unceremoniously changing the subject. 

 

Across the yard, Ali manages to find a few other Orlando soccer players, and does her best to mingle with them, careful to never reveal the truth about her presence there. She’d risked the information with Sydney and Alex, knowing her friends would never let it slip, but some of these girls were far too young and too naive for Ali to trust them with the secret of her now cemented trade. 

 

Luckily, they all seem to accept her story, and she fits right into their conversations, feeling the excitement in her chest grow at the thought of spending more time with these girls. She loves her Washington teammates, and she’d grown close with quite a few of them, but this move is new and thrilling, and she knows the Orlando organization will be ready to do what it takes to help grow the game, especially in a city that’s so wholeheartedly embraced it in the past years. 

 

Despite her better judgement, Ali finds herself zoning out of the conversation around her, eyes wandering until she realizes that she’s seeking out one person in particular. When she finally sees her, her eyes narrow slightly. Ashlyn’s leaning against the wall of the house, drink in her hand and head ducked low as she chats with a bikini clad party guest. A flash of something burns through her, and she swallows thickly, silently wishing she’d grabbed a drink to ease her suddenly tight throat. 

 

“You alright, there?” she hears from behind her, turning to find Sydney looking at her with an arched eyebrow and a knowing look. 

 

“Uh, yeah, what?” she responds, clearing her throat and shaking her head, plastering a look of confusion on her face, “why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Sydney just purses her lips, holding out the cup in her hand for Ali to take. 

 

“She’s like 21, and she’s an athletic training student that’s interning with the team. Trust me, you have no reason to be jealous.”

 

A look of incredulity crosses Ali’s face before she takes the drink, gulping down half of it and wiping at her lip with the back of her hand. 

 

“Jealous? Syd, that’s insane. I don’t even know her.”

 

“Honey,” Syd says with a shake of her head, sipping her own water, “I’ve been telling Dom for months how the two of you would hit it off right away. He didn’t believe me. And let me tell you, the second you met tonight? Well, lets just say it’s too bad I’m not more of a betting woman, ‘cause he’d be owing me all kinds of something if that were the case.”

 

Ali can only scoff in response, downing the rest of her drink, the burn of the alcohol making her eyes sting slightly as she winces. 

 

“I have a boyfriend, Sydney. And besides, is she even…”

 

“Gay? C’mon, Ali, let’s not pretend like it’s not super obvious.”

 

“I was going to say single…”

 

Sydney laughs in response, eyeing Ali over the rim of her cup. 

 

“Why, you interested?”

 

Ali rolls her eyes, before moving to walk towards the bar, suddenly desperate for the buzz of alcohol, if only to drown out the buzz in her head at thoughts of the other girl. 

 

“Boyfriend,” she says again, before asking the bartender for another vodka soda. 

 

“Actually, Zach,” Sydney interrupts, addressing the bartender, “make her my special. She needs it.”

 

Ali ignores the smirk sent her way, but doesn’t bother arguing. If there’s one thing she knows about Sydney, it’s that once she’s got her mind made up, there’s no point in fighting it. The girl was like a brick wall. 

 

The drink that’s set in front of her is definitely not a vodka soda, and one quick sniff tells Ali there’s probably nothing but straight liquor in it. 

 

“What in God’s name..?” she trails off, arching an eyebrow in Sydney’s direction. 

 

“Trust me, it’s good. Just drink.”

 

Ali takes a sip, surprised at how little of a burn she feels. 

 

“What the hell is this?”

 

“It’s my special,” Sydney replies with a shrug and an evil grin, and Ali can only shake her head before taking another sip. It’s sweet, suspiciously so, but she finds herself continuing to sip as she wanders through the crowd, doing her best to ignore the way her eyes keep sliding across the yard to find Ashlyn. 

 

She and Sydney chat aimlessly, catching up in a way they haven’t been able to with how busy the past week has been for both of them. For her part, Sydney keeps her comments about Ashlyn to herself, but Ali swears she can feel the burn of her gaze against the side of her head whenever she catches herself looking for Ashlyn in the crowd. Before long, the host is called away, Ali sending her off with a wave of her hand before she starts wandering through the party, mingling with various groups before moving on to the next. 

 

It doesn’t take long for the alcohol to hit her, her head pleasantly foggy as she pulls out her cell phone in response to a vibration in her pocket, frowning at a text from Brent. He’s at some event in DC, and of course it’s taking place at a club full of scantily clad women. It’s not that she doesn’t trust him - Brent’s fiercely loyal and she’s never doubted his faithfulness. But the way he so casually sends a picture of him with a girl on each arm, under the facade of updating her on his night, makes her wonder if maybe he’s already moving on mentally in the same way she apparently has started to do. 

 

She slips her phone back into her pocket without bothering to reply, stumbling slightly when she bumps into someone in her momentary distraction. 

 

“You alright there, Miss Krieger?”

 

_Of course._ Of course she bumps into _her_ of all people. 

 

“ _Miss Krieger?_ ” Ali mocks back, her tone dripping with incredulity. “What is this, 1850? I don’t think anyone has ever called me that. Like, ever.”

 

Ashlyn just chuckles under her breath, not showing any reaction to the obvious irritation in Ali’s voice beyond a small smirk that makes the dimple in her cheek.

 

“Are you always so cool?” Ali continues, her irritation only fading slightly. “Does anything faze you, or does Ashlyn Harris just take everything in stride?”

 

A perfectly manicured eyebrow arches over the rim of Ashlyn’s cup as she takes in Ali’s appearance, the obvious haze in her eyes cluing Ashlyn in to just how much alcohol she’s consumed. If she’s being honest, she’s not far behind Ali herself, but she’s always been good at keeping her wits about her. Tonight, especially, she needs to keep her wits about her. Dom had let slip when they’d been chatting earlier that Ali had a boyfriend back in DC, and that meant she was off limits, no matter how much Ashlyn was drawn to her.

 

“Usually,” she answers with a shrug, starting to walk, pleasantly surprised at how Ali falls into step beside her. “In my line of work, you learn to develop a good poker face.”

 

“Y’know, you’re nothing like the cops I’ve met in my life.”

 

“I hope you haven’t met enough to have a real good bearing on what a cop is like,” Ashlyn supplies with a small grin, not registering the way they’ve wandered into a secluded part of the yard, the covered grill area blocking them from view of the rest of the party. “We’re a pretty diverse bunch, but, if we’re being honest, I’ve always kind of been an outlier.”

 

Ali doesn’t respond, steps slowing as she takes in the details of Ashlyn’s face. She really is stunning, hardened jaw and sharp lines that Ali wants to trace her fingers along. 

 

“You’re quite an enigma, Ashlyn Harris,” she finally says, the alcohol making her feel uncharacteristically bold as their steps slow completely to a stop. It takes a moment, but Ashlyn turns to face her, stepping closer until there’s less than a foot of space between them. 

 

“Maybe,” Ashlyn answers, chest shaking as she pulls in an uneven breath. “Or maybe it’s just you.” There’s something buzzing in the air around them, a static pop that Ashlyn swears she can actually hear. “Maybe you faze me.”

 

It’s like Ashlyn’s a magnet, and Ali’s far too weak to resist the pull, that almost feels physical, to be close to the other girl. 

 

Needing to do something, but finding words nearly impossible, Ali lifts her cup to her lips, taking a sip without ever breaking eye contact. Ashlyn does the same with her whiskey, finishing the entire thing in one fell swoop before discarding her now empty cup on the ground beside them. 

 

“I’m helping them clean tomorrow,” she says with a slightly guilty shrug, before taking Ali’s now empty cup from her hand and doing the same thing. 

 

“Do you wanna dance?” Ashlyn finally says when the charged silence only continues to drag between them and Ali hesitates before shaking her head, the movement almost non existent as she bites at her bottom lip. 

 

Ashlyn’s brow furrows, confusion evident until Ali steps closer, wishing she were still in her heels so she wouldn’t have to stretch so much in order to reach her goal. Her lips just brush the bottom of Ashlyn’s ear, and she finds herself pushing down the urge to nip at it. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself if we do that,” she admits, voice low and throaty, making Ashlyn groan in response. 

 

When Ali pulls away, Ashlyn steps closer, not ready for there to be any distance between them. The darkening of Ali’s eyes makes her want to go back on what she’d said before, to say to hell with the consequences and give in to the burning chemistry she can feel between them. But she can’t do it, the voice in the back of her head stopping her from leaning her head down just enough to brush their lips together. Regardless of what Ali says, she’s still in a relationship, and Ashlyn’s been burned by cheating far too many times to ever be okay with playing a hand in it. 

 

Still, she leans down, breath low and shaky as she mirrors Ali’s position from moments before, lips just brushing the bottom of her ear. 

 

“You’re trouble, Ali Krieger,” she says, letting her lips linger for a moment, just a barely there brush against Ali’s neck as she draws back. “Serious trouble.”

 

Without another word, she’s spinning on her heel and walking away, fighting the urge to look back. She wants Ali, there’s no denying it, but she’s wanted things she can’t have before. This time is no different, and she’ll just have to ignore it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's really no excuse for being away for so long. But hey, I was motivated for the first time in like two months, and banged this out in less than an hour while at the airport waiting for my flight. I hope you all enjoy, and while I'm not giving specific timelines, I promise I'm still here and still want to write this. As always, feel free to leave feedback here, or on tumblr @a24harris


	3. I am trying, not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song: Fallin' For You - Colbie Caillat

When the final whistle blows, Ali can’t help the tears that sting at her eyes. They’d been so close. So damn close, but just like that, it’s over. A 2-1 game, and her career with Washington ends with a loss.

She tries not to let it bother her, but the bitterness and disappointment hangs over her head in the days that follow as she packs her apartment and gets ready to uproot her life completely for a new team in Orlando. Her break-up with Brent is easy and relatively painless, the two of them clearly expecting it. Still, he was a big part of her life for a long time, and it’s hard to let things go without feeling at least some sadness. 

Her only saving grace has come from a completely unexpected source, the vibration in her hand causing her cheeks to warm as she glances at her phone. She’s just landed in LA and turned her phone back on, and can’t help the warmth that starts in her chest when she sees the multitude of texts come through. 

 

_ Ashlyn: Hey, princess. Hope your flight is okay. Text me when you land, yeah? _

_ Ashlyn: Also, Syd told me to tell you that she totally misses you more than sunshine. Which probably isn’t actually a lot, ‘cause duh, we live in Florida. I don’t think she thought that one through. _

_ Ashlyn: Dom just teased her for it and she hit him with a pool noodle. _

_ Ashlyn: Why did you leave me here with these weirdos? _

 

She can barely stifle her laughter at Ashlyn’s messages, rolling her eyes before typing out a quick reply. 

 

_ Ali: Sounds like you’re really struggling, Harris. Think you’ll make it the next few months without me? _

 

Ali contemplates for a moment before adding a wink emoji, hitting send before she can second guess it. 

Since Sydney had not so secretly taken Ashlyn’s phone the day after the party and texted Ali, the two had been in regular contact, and not a day had passed without a few messages exchanged between them. In fact, most days the conversation didn’t stop unless Ashlyn was on a call or Ali was in practice, and even then, there would always be messages to come back to.

So, it is no surprise to Ali when Ashlyn’s reply came almost instantly, her steps through the airport slowing as she unlocks her phone to read.

 

_ Ashlyn: Please. Please, tell your brother I’m totally not lame and I can sleep on an air mattress. They’re all lovey dovey and it’s GROSS. _

 

Ali lets out a snort at that, rolling her eyes before switching over to her messages with Kyle. She fires off a quick text to let him know she’s landed, knowing that if her brother hasn’t completely changed in his time in Los Angeles, he’ll already be waiting for her at baggage claim. 

Her reply to Ashlyn comes naturally, a joke about how she’d never survive so long without Dom, before she’s making her way to baggage claim to grab her things. Despite planning on spending the next two months in Los Angeles, she hasn’t brought much, already organizing a shopping trip with Kyle for the first full day there. A little bit of retail therapy, maybe, but she’s also excited at the thought of sending off outfit pictures to Ashlyn and getting her response to each and every one. 

 

There’s a momentary pause when she realizes where her train of thought has gone, but for what feels like the first time in her life, she doesn’t stop and scold herself for a fantasy, fully indulging in the image of teasing Ashlyn with outfit after outfit. She’s not an idiot, she knows there’s a mutual attraction there, and while neither of them have mentioned anything about it since the party, the flirting has been non-stop and Ali is keen to see where things go. 

 

Still, she needs to steel herself if she’s going to get through the next two months with Kyle without giving too much away, knowing her brother will tease her endlessly if he finds out she’s got a crush. 

 

“Munchkin!”

 

The familiar voice pulls her from her musing, her eyes darting up from where she’s been staring at her phone to see Kyle waiting for her, strong shoulder pressed casually against the wall closest to her baggage carousel. Her entire face breaks out into a grin at the sight of him, Ali not caring in the slightest for what attention she might bring to herself as she takes off across the airport, practically leaping into his arms. 

 

“Kyle!”

 

Strong arms wrap around her and pull her in, and Ali feels a sense of home that she’s never felt with anyone else. Kyle is, without a doubt, her person in every way, and the adoration she has for him and everything he’s accomplished in his life is never ending. 

 

She’s spun around a few times before Kyle sets her back down on the ground, his hands coming up to cradle her face as he presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve missed you, you weirdo,” he teases, before stepping back and reaching to take her carry on bag from her in a gesture that is clearly second nature but just serves to remind Ali of just how sweet her brother can be. 

 

They make small talk and catch up while they wait for her bags, Ali doing her best to refrain from checking her phone every five seconds to see if Ashlyn has messaged her back. She manages to keep a straight face when she feels the vibration, hoping the sudden warmth she feels in her chest doesn’t make itself known on her face. If he notices, though, Kyle doesn’t comment, stepping forward to grab her bags off the belt when she points them out and loading them all onto a cart for her. 

 

“How chivalrous of you,” she teases, looping her arm in his as they make their way out of the airport and to the parking lot. Kyle makes a snide comment in response, but there’s a teasing lightness in his voice that makes her heart feel light. 

 

Since they’d been young, she’d always looked up to her brother. Kyle had been the best friend she’d always wanted, and she’d had a longing to be just like him. When his life had taken a turn into darker things, she’d done her best to be by his side, her own heart often breaking at the sacrifices she’d have to make for his sake. Reaching her breaking point had been the most painful thing, and having to put her foot down when his demons had been too much was a decision she’d wrestled with for years, wondering if her brother ever really forgave her for not being able to drop everything and be with him. 

 

Seeing him in the last few years, though, her guilt had eased. He’d turned his life around and found his niche, and was living a life in Los Angeles that she was sometimes envious of, carefree and glamourous and ridiculously wonderful for him. She knew he worked hard to get where he was, and she was beyond thrilled to spend the next two months with him before making her final move to Orlando. Still, there’s a part of her that wished she’d just done the work to find a place right away, the buzzing in her pocket reminding her of just what she wanted on the other side of the country. 

* * *

Ali’s first few weeks in Los Angeles fly by, and before she knows it, she’s been there a month.  Aside from a few sly comments about the amount of time she spends on her phone, Kyle’s been mum about her sudden obsession with texting. Ali’s starting to think she might actually make it through the rest of her time in LA without having to explain her sudden interest in a girl to Kyle, but of course Ashlyn has to go and throw a wrench in her plans that she just can’t deny.

 

_ Ashlyn: Soooooo, any chance you’d be able to escape from Kyle long enough to FaceTime me? _

 

The sudden skip in her heart catches Ali by surprise, her lips curling upward in a grin despite the fact that Kyle is sitting only a few feet away from her. 

 

_ Ali: What, googling pictures of my face not doing it for you anymore? _

 

It’s meant as a tease, the back and forth banter only increasing in the weeks since Ali has been on the West Coast, so she’s not really prepared for Ashlyn’s to the point response. 

 

_ Ashlyn: Definitely not. Pictures don’t do you justice.  _

 

The breath she blows out in response is heavy and loaded with something, but Ali does her best to shake it off. Still, she should have known Kyle would catch on, a quick glance to where he’s sat beside her on the couch revealing and inquisitive look that Ali just can’t ignore. 

 

“Yes, Kyle?” 

 

She knows she’s gonna have to reveal her secret, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to make it easy on him. 

 

“You trying to solve the world’s problems over there, Munchkin? ‘Cause that was quite the sigh you let out.”

 

It’s said gently and with a tone that Ali knows means Kyle won’t push if it really is something she doesn’t want to discuss, but if she’s being completely honest with herself, she could use someone to talk to about it. Sydney’s been great, but she’s so enthusiastic about the idea of her two friends showing interest in each other that she hasn’t really been very level-headed about everything. Kyle, while overly dramatic and the epitome of “extra,” knows her well, and Ali knows he’ll be an ear if she needs it. 

 

Still, the words are hard to find, and she finds herself frowning, brow furrowed as she glances down at the phone in her hand. Kyle must take the hint, because he reaches to pause the re-run of Say Yes to the Dress that had been playing in the background, shifting on the couch so he’s turned fully towards her. 

 

“So,” he prompts when Ali stays quiet, resting his head on the hand propped on the back of his couch, “does this have anything to do with whoever has been blowing up your phone for the past month?” His tone reveals just how much he’d caught on to her change in behavior, and Ali can only arch an eyebrow in surprise. “C,mon, AK, I know you better than anyone. Normally I’d push and bug you for all the deets, but I’ve seen you smile more at your phone in the last month than you have in your entire life. I figured it was important, and you’d bring it up when you were ready.”

 

Ali can’t help the blush that colors her cheeks at that, biting on her bottom lips before firing off a quick text to Ashlyn. 

 

_ Ali: I’m sure I can squeeze some time in. Give me an hour or so? _

 

Ashlyn’s response comes almost instantly.

_ Ashlyn: It’s a date. ;) _

 

“See! That!”

 

There’s an excitement and enthusiasm to Kyle’s voice that makes Ali giggle, before she’s tossing her phone aside and running a hand through her loose hair. 

 

“Kyle, she’s just a friend.” She waves her hand toward him in what is supposed to be a dismissive gesture, but Kyle knows her far too well for that, his demeanor almost giddy as he shuffles closer, folding his hands in his lap and waiting on bated breath for her to continue. 

 

“Ugh, you’re insufferable,” she groans, flopping back on the couch and lifting her feet into his lap. 

 

“So you say. But you looooooooove me.”

 

She doesn’t bother to respond verbally to that quip, choosing instead to flip him the bird before folding her arms beneath her head. 

 

“She really is, though. I mean, it’s totally platonic but...Kyle, she’s gorgeous and she’s funny and she’s so freaking smart and I know that she’s into me but when we met I was still in a relationship and she lives in Orlando and..”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, take a breath.” Kyle’s voice is soft, his hand coming up to rub soothingly along the length of her shin. 

 

She does just that, inhaling deeply before letting it out in a long, drawn out sigh that does quite a bit to calm the fluttering of her heart in her chest, a sensation she’d grown all too familiar with since meeting Ashlyn that night at the Gala. 

 

Kyle doesn’t push her too much, giving her the time to tell the story at her own pace. She starts at the beginning and Kyle is the perfect listener, enthusiastic in his responses everytime she shares a cute moment between the two of them. 

 

“...and now she wants to FaceTime and I totally want to but I don’t know what this is so I’ve been keeping it close to my chest while I try to figure it out. But I really wanted to tell you, I swear.”

 

Kyle dismisses that with a wave, before a mischievous grin spreads across his lips. 

 

“So,” he starts, clapping his hands together in front of him, “we need to get you looking good for your FaceTime date.”

* * *

On the other side of the country, Ashlyn’s waiting anxiously for Ali to let her know she’s ready to chat. She wasn’t sure what exactly had come over her, but she’d always been one to trust her instincts and go with her gut, and if she were being completely honest with herself, she wanted to see Ali’s face.

 

She has a crush. A full on, daydreaming about her during work and rereading texts while waiting to hear back crush. 

 

It wasn’t something she did, ever, but Ashlyn was not about to ignore whatever this incessant pull was towards the other girl, unable to believe that there wasn’t some reason she and Ali were already growing as close as they were.

 

She tosses a ball for Maverick absentmindedly while she waits, sipping on a beer and only half watching the game that’s playing on the TV across the room. She’d gotten home from work only an hour ago, and was already showered and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, wanting nothing more than to relax and talk with Ali until she needed to sleep. 

 

Ali’s almost annoyingly punctual with her hour estimation, sending a text that simply says “Now?” Ashlyn takes another swig of her beer before setting it aside, mentally scolding herself for being nervous. It was just Ali, and it wasn’t like the two of them didn’t talk all the time. Still, it was different when they were looking at each other, and for some reason, it felt like a significant moment that Ashlyn didn’t want to mess up in any way.

 

She takes only a minute to hype herself up before she’s dialing Ali’s phone, each ring making her heart thunder in her chest. Then, finally, Ali’s answering, and Ashlyn feels the butterflies that had been gently twisting in her stomach erupt in a cascade of flutters that she can’t contain.

 

“Hey you,” she says with a soft grin, eyes taking in the sight of the other girl. 

 

“Hey.” Ali’s reply is soft and quiet, followed by a small giggle that Ashlyn knows holds the nervousness and uncertainty of new territory. 

 

“How’s LA?” she asks, wanting to move as quickly into normal conversation as possible, the giddiness that comes from a schoolgirl crush something she’s not all too familiar with. 

 

“Sunny,” Ali supplies with a shrug, her free hand reaching to push a pillow out of the way so she can stretch her legs out lengthwise on the couch. Kyle had conveniently decided that he suddenly needed groceries, and had vacated the apartment to give her privacy, something Ali was grateful for. Her brother was wonderful, but he was also a big personality that tended to dominate the conversations with new people, and she wanted to hold off on the introduction for just a little bit longer. 

 

“I noticed. You look….tan.” Ashlyn tries to keep the comment light and teasing, but her eyes flit across the exposed skin of Ali’s face and shoulders that she can see on the small screen, wishing momentarily that her view weren’t so limited. If Ali notices her gaze, she doesn’t comment. 

 

“Yeah, well, I figured I would get a head start. Don’t want to blind everyone when I get to Orlando and the sun reflects off my white skin.”

 

Ashlyn lets out a hearty laugh at that, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slightly. 

 

“Trust me, princess. There’s plenty of sun here to take care of that. Besides, Syd’s insisting on pool parties basically every day until you find your own place. And I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I’m kind of the barbecue king. So, don’t you worry your pretty little head. You’ll get plenty of sun before Snow White has to face her tanned teammates.”

 

The scowl on Ali’s face is adorable, and Ashlyn has to bite back the urge to comment on it. Instead, she just shrugs, before continuing on. “Seriously,” she teases, adding an air of ignorance as though she had no idea what Ali was actually scowling about. “I make some bomb ass ribs. To. Die. For.”

 

“If I could throw something through this phone, I would,” Ali retorts, and Ashlyn watches as she looks around before lifting up a massive dog bone, brandishing it threateningly towards the camera. 

 

“Oof, I’m scared,” Ashlyn responds, biting at her bottom lip and arching her eyebrow in a teasing gesture, watching how Ali’s expression falters momentarily before she’s able to regain her composure. She’s turning on the charm more than she had in the past, but it’s a little bit addicting, especially when she can see Ali’s response and not just read it over messages. 

 

They fall into a conversation that flows easily between the two of them, a never ending stream of topics and jokes and flirting that Ashlyn loves. She’s taken Ali on a tour of her studio apartment and brought her outside with her while she enjoyed her nightly cup of tea on her balcony, before finally settling in bed, sat up against the headboard while she watches Ali’s face. It’s enchanting, her smile lighting up the entire screen and holding Ashlyn in rapt attention, as though she could stare long enough and somehow materialize Ali right in front of her. 

 

It’s a conversation that Ashlyn never wants to end, but responsibilities are a necessity in life, and a quick glance at the time tells her that they’re probably going to have to say goodnight soon. She doesn’t mention it, though, staying quiet while Ali continues on her story about the time she’d hidden under Kyle’s bed and somehow ended up with a broken wrist. The entire night has been nothing short of amazing, and it’s a night she doesn’t want to end.

 

Despite her best efforts, though, the yawn she’d been holding back for the last half hour surfaces, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth before she runs it through her messy hair. 

 

“Tired?” Ali asks, doing a horrible job to hide the way her lips curl downward in a pout at the thought. 

 

“Maybe a little,” Ashlyn shrugs, shuffling in her position against the headboard and trying to make herself seem more awake. 

 

“Ashlyn,” Ali scolds, and she knows she’s not going to get away with lying to the other girl about it any longer. 

 

“I am, yeah,” she relents, another small yawn falling from her lips. “I should probably head to bed soon.”

 

Ali nods, checking the time and converting it to East Coast, frowning when she realizes just how late it is where Ashlyn is. 

 

“You should have been asleep over an hour ago!” she scolds, Ashlyn just grinning in response. “Ashlyn, I’m serious! Sleep is so important, especially in a job like yours.”

 

Ashlyn rolls her eyes playfully, before biting gently at her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her grin. “God, who knew nagging could be attractive?”

 

Ali lets out an obviously exaggerated gasp in response, and Ashlyn’s grin only grows. Partially because she found her own teasing hilarious, but mostly because she could tell that Ali’s dramatic response was at least in part to try and draw attention away from the blush Ashlyn could see on her cheeks. 

 

They talk idly for a few minutes, both dragging out the conversation, before Ashlyn feels her eyes droop and knows she needs to say goodnight. 

 

“See you soon, Princess,” Ashlyn says, her voice soft as she grins at the face on her screen. 

 

“Soon,” Ali replies quietly, and Ashlyn can see the hesitation on her face. It’s obvious neither of them want the conversation to end, but Ashlyn has to be up in a few hours for her next shift, so with a reluctant sigh, she disconnects the call. 

 

There’s a strange sensation that settles low in her stomach as she settles back in bed, reaching to place her phone on the charging pad before flicking off the light, laughing at how Maverick shuffles across the bed to stretch against her side. 

 

There’s definitely something there, and Ashlyn knows it’s only a matter of time before neither of them can deny it anymore. For now, though, she just wants to get through the next month, to continue to flirt and joke and grow closer to this girl who, if she’s being completely honest with her, has already worked her way right into Ashlyn’s heart. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am endlessly sorry it's taken as long to get this chapter posted. To be honest, this entire story was inspired by a connection with a stranger in my personal life who, unfortunately, is no longer a part of my life. As I'm sure you can understand, it was hard to want to write anymore or develop this fictionalized version of that. However, I love these characters, and this universe, and I have so much planned for these two. I'm not going anywhere, and I already have the next few chapters written, so there will be regular updates going forward. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that's still around - I hope you enjoyed. And as always, find me on Tubmlr @a24harris if you want to chat/share feedback/yell at me for taking so long.


	4. people like us we don’t need that much, just someone that starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song: Bonfire Heart - James Blunt

“Sorry!”

 

If she weren’t already tipsy, Ali might have been slightly offended at the smugness dripping from Ashlyn’s tone. Instead, she just rolls her eyes before taking another sip of her drink, watching as Ashlyn moves her token back to the start space.

 

“You’re so on, Harris,” she snarks in return, though the small pout on her lips makes her anything but intimidating.

 

“You two are ridiculous.”

 

While Ali had originally intended on spending the day lounging by the pool and tanning, and perhaps teasing Ashlyn a bit with a multitude of exposed skin, the volatile Florida weather had thrown a wrench in her plans, and the four friends found themselves having game day at the Dwyer household while rain pounded the windows and roof around them. Despite the fact that there’s no real competition, and it’s only a placeholder until the rain stops, Ali and Ashlyn have made it a point to best each other with every new game they’ve started.

 

“Perhaps,” Ashlyn responds, lips popping around the last p, “but we’re also awesome.” She glances sideways at Ali, flashing her a grin and a wink that makes Ali’s heart skip in her chest.

 

Dom doesn’t bother to respond, simply rolling his eyes before taking his turn. Sydney, though, narrows her gaze, the contemplation obvious on her face before she suddenly stands, turning to Ali.

 

“Ali, help me get some more snacks from the kitchen?” she asks, though it’s obvious from the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice that there’s no room for saying no.

 

Ali stands with a nod, gesturing to Ashlyn that she’s watching her before following Sydney out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

 

“Hey!” she exclaims when she finds Sydney leaning against the counter, not preparing any snacks and simply waiting for her arrival, “This was all just a ruse, wasn’t it?”

 

“What? You really think I would pull you away from your _girlfriend_ for no reason?” Sydney teases around a chuckle, though her eyes are sharp as she watches for Ali’s reaction.

 

“She’s- nope. She’s not my girlfriend, Syd. You know that.” Ali steps closer, leaning back against the counter beside her best friend, suddenly feeling much more sober as a frown tugs at her lips.

 

“You gonna tell me why that is?”

 

Ali just shrugs, letting out a soft sigh before she realizes just how obvious she’s being, shaking her head to clear herself from an Ashlyn-induced haze.

 

“Syd, come on,” she continues, running a hand over her face in frustration. This isn’t the first time she and Sydney have had this conversation, but for some reason, she doesn’t brush it off like she normally does when Sydney brings Ashlyn up. “We hardly even know each other. I just moved here. I mean, I’m still living in one of your guest bedrooms. Shouldn’t I get settled before I go jumping in to something else?”

 

They’re flimsy excuses, and she knows it. She and Ashlyn had continued to talk non-stop after their first FaceTime date, staying connected through the remainder of Ali’s time in Los Angeles and the holidays with their families, and she’s almost positive the other girl has made up more than one excuse to come over to the Dwyer household since Ali arrived a week prior. They both know the interest is there, but still, there’s something, some unforeseen barrier, that seems to be holding both of them back.

 

“I think you’re just scared,” Sydney suggests with a shrug, her hand moving to rest on her belly. “I think you’re scared because you do actually know her. And she knows you. And there’s something there that you probably didn’t have with Brent or Nathan or all those other Class A douches you’ve dated in the past.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Sydney raises her hands in mock surrender at Ali’s offended tone, before reaching out to take one of Ali’s hands between them.

 

“I’m just being honest with you, Ali. I’ve seen you in your past relationships. You never let it get too serious because you always had more important things to worry about. But getting into a relationship with someone that’s already important to you? That’s scary.”

 

Ali can’t find the words to respond to that, her brow furrowing in thought. If she’s being completely honest with herself, she knows that Sydney’s on the right thought path, though the details may be a bit hazy. She and Ashlyn clicked so suddenly, and the constant contact between them in the months since they met has only nurtured that connection, to a point where Ali doesn’t want to imagine not having Ashlyn in her life.

 

“It’s not that simple, Syd. Relationships are about two people.”

 

“You really think Ashlyn’s not just as into you as you are into her?”

 

Ali can only scoff in response, shaking her head, the movement so small it’s almost nonexistent.

 

“Oh?” Sydney questions, her voice taking on an air of wanton curiosity, “you gonna fill me in on how you’re suddenly so sure?”

 

“I didn’t say I was sure,” Ali responds with a roll of her eyes, laughing at the way Sydney’s shoulders drop almost comically. “I know there’s something there. That’s totally not it. I like her and I know she likes me. But right now? I want to get settled, I want to gel with my new team, I want to find a house, aaaaand…” Her voice trails off as she glances over Sydney’s shoulder to look out the window and the sunshine beaming in, a grin breaking out across her lips, “I want to go in the pool.”

 

With the weather finally cooperating, it doesn’t take long before the four friends have abandoned their game day, opting instead to don their suits and spend the rest of the day outside on the pool deck. Alex and her boyfriend Servando join them not long after, Alex complaining about how she’d been stuck inside all day and needed to tan.

 

After a rousing game of water gun tag, in which Alex, Ashlyn, and Dom declared themselves the victors, the six friends have taken to relaxing around the pool, while Ashlyn moves to prepare the grill.

“So,”Ali says with a grin as she saunters up behind Ashlyn, sidestepping just slightly so her arm brushes against the skin of Ashlyn’s back, “you ready to show off those amazing grill skills you’ve been bragging about for so long?”

 

Despite the heat of the Florida sun, which Ali has commented on more than once (“It’s freaking January! And it’s 80 degrees!”), Ashlyn feels a chill run up her back when Ali’s skin brushes her own, her grip on her cup faltering before she sets it aside and turns towards the other girl.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry Princess,” Ashlyn smirks with that air of confidence that Ali’s grown so used to. She doesn’t bother to hide her wandering gaze, her eyes hungry but still controlled as she looks Ali up and down, taking in every inch of the black bathing suit she’s wearing, and every inch of skin exposed around it. “Once you’ve tried mine, no one else’s will be good enough.”

 

The innuendo is not lost on either of them, Ali’s eyebrow arching as she steps slightly closer, closing the distance between them in an obvious challenge. Her thighs brush against the wet fabric of Ashlyn’s shorts, but she barely notices the change in temperature, too focused on the girl in front of her.

 

They’re both acutely aware of the other four people surrounding them, but there’s something about the moment that’s irresistible, Ashlyn’s gaze lowering briefly to glance at Ali’s lips before darting back upwards to her eyes.

 

“Y’know,” Ali says quietly, her voice suddenly throaty and nowhere near as teasing as it was just moments before, “for some reason, I think you’re definitely right about that.”

 

Something flares in Ashlyn’s chest at Ali’s response, but before she can act on it, before she can say something, they’re both hit with a stream of water, startling them and causing them both to jump back.

 

“Hey, lovebirds,” Servando teases, gesturing with the oversized water gun he’d clearly just used to assault them, “can you two have your foreplay later? Some of us wanna eat, and you’re distracting my girl from doing her duty, Krieger.”

 

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, flipping Serv the bird with a low chuckle before turning back to Ali. The desire is still there, but the moment’s lost, Ali biting on her bottom lip sheepishly.

 

“He’s right,” Ashlyn says with a shrug, “I should probably get this stuff going.”

 

“Don’t disappoint me, Harris,” Ali simply says in response, dropping her voice to that low throaty level again before turning and sauntering away, stretching out on a chair between Sydney and Alex, acutely aware of the way Ashlyn’s gaze follows her every step of the way.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassius Cruz Dwyer arrives the second week of February, a healthy, perfect baby boy. Ali and Ashlyn are both in the waiting room when he arrives, along with Alex, Serv, and several other Pride players and family members. Only the grandmothers are in the delivery room, so it’s surprising to both Ali and Ashlyn when they are the first ones asked to come back and meet him once everyone has settled down.

 

“Syd, oh wow,” Ali breathes when she steps into the room, her gaze falling on the small bundle in Sydney’s arms. “He’s so perfect.”

 

Ashlyn’s quick to close the space between her and Dom, pulling him into a tight hug. “Congrats, dad,” she says quietly, her voice thick with tears she’s barely holding back. There’s really no point in the effort though, because only a few moments later, she’s seeing Cassius up close for the first time, tears leaking out and sliding down both of her cheeks.

 

“Hey listen,” Dom says after a few minutes of oohing and aching over the newest addition, “Sydney and I had something we wanted to discuss with both of you. “

 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Ashlyn says, tearing her gaze away and stepping back slightly so she’s shoulder to shoulder with Ali at the end of Sydney’s bed, “what’s up?”

 

“Well,” Dom starts, reaching to take his son from his wife’s arms and rocking him back and forth where he stands at Sydney’s side, “we were talking, and Sydney and I have decided that we would like for you two to be Cassius’ godmothers.”

 

The shock on both of their faces must come as a surprise, because Dom and Sydney both falter, unsure of how to continue. Then, in a move that Sydney will later insist had to have been rehearsed, they both glance at the other, before slowly turning back to Sydney and Dom with watery grins on their faces.

 

“Look,” Sydney says from her hospital bed, “we love you both, and you’re some of our best friends. When I had to think of one person, Ali, you were the only one that came to mind. And Ash, same with you and Dom. And we just know-“

 

“We know you’ll both take care of Cash if it ever came down to it,” Dom finishes, tilting his head down so he can press a kiss to his new son’s forehead. “That’s what matters to us.”

 

“What do you say, princess,” Ashlyn asks when the shock of the request finally wears off, tossing an arm around Ali’s shoulder, “you wanna raise a baby with me?”

 

“Hey now!” Sydney laughs, “don’t go writing me off just yet. I plan on staying here forever and ever so I can take care of my precious baby.”

 

Ali just chuckles, before closing the space between them and sitting gingerly on the bed beside Sydney. “There’s nothing I would love more,” she says sincerely, taking Sydney’s hand in her own and leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. “Even if I have to deal with that one over there.”

 

For her part, Ashlyn barely registers her comment, having already moved closer to Dom and Cash, her eyes fixated on the baby in her best friend’s arms.

 

“He’s perfect,” she whispers, reverent as she reaches up to brush away a bit of the dark black hair that’s covering his head. “But do you really think..?” She trails off, looking up at Dom, the question obvious in her eyes.

 

“There’s no one else I would trust more,” Dom says steadily, taking the hand not currently holding his son and resting it on Ashlyn’s shoulder. “You’re my partner, Ash. I trust you with my life, and I trust you with his.”

 

Ashlyn just nods, swallowing around the lump in her throat before gingerly pulling Dom into a one armed hug, cautious of the baby between them.

 

Never a fan of overly emotional moments, Ashlyn steps back after only a moment, clasping her hands together. “So, mom, dad, what is it we, as godmothers, can do for you?” Her movements are animated as she gestures between the two of them, causing a chuckle amongst the group.

 

“For now? Not much. Everyone’s going to want to meet Cash. But in a few hours? You’re on babysitting duty. Momma needs her sleep.”

 

True to her word, Sydney insists that she’s fine with Ali and Ashlyn keeping an eye on the baby later that night while she and Dom catch up on some sleep, happily passing him off to Ali before settling back in her bed.

 

“It’ll be fine,” she assures them both sleepily while Dom clears off the couch on the other side of the labor and delivery room, organizing Cassius’ things and sending his wife a small grin, “there’s a nurse right outside the door. Push of a button and she’s in here. Hell, don’t bother pushing the button. She’ll still be in here every damn hour or so to wake me up or make me nurse or god knows what else.”

 

Ali just laughs before walking over to sit on the newly cleared couch, holding Cassius close to her chest.

 

“We’ve got this,” she nods, glancing at Ashlyn with a soft smile, “you guys get some rest.”

 

“Yeah, totally,” Ashlyn says, before lowering herself gingerly onto the cushion beside Ali, her arms stretching out across the couch behind the other girl and her gaze locked on Cassius, “you guys sleep. We’re totally pros.”

 

The Dwyer’s mumble an unintelligible “thank you” before Dom is climbing into bed beside his wife, and within a minute, both are asleep.

 

“He’s so perfect, isn’t he?” Ali asks, her hand running up and down his back as he snoozes in her arms.

 

“Yeah,” Ashlyn breathes, reaching a hand out to run a single fingertip over his hand, “kinda crazy to think he’s gonna be a full blown human some day. He’s so small. But he’s a person. Syd and Dom are parents.”

 

There’s a sense of wonder and disbelief in her voice that makes Ali laugh, eyes crinkling as she glances sideways at the girl beside her.

 

“What about you,” she asks softly, not wanting to disturb any of the room’s currently snoozing occupants. “You ever thought about kids?”

 

Ashlyn sits back slightly, taken aback by the question and not entirely sure how to answer. With most people, she would be quick to brush it off, saying how dangerous her job is, and how she never really pictured herself being that type of person. But with Ali, there’s this feeling of safety and security that Ashlyn’s felt since the moment they met. It was as though she could be completely open and vulnerable with her, and every word she said was safe and secure in Ali’s heart.

 

“Honestly?” She finally says after a moment, glancing down at her hand that’s drifted to fall back into her own lap, “yeah, I have. I uh-“ she starts, clearing her throat, before shifting in her seat, crossing one leg over the other, “I have this image in my head. It’s kinda this dream, but I don’t know, it’s not like it’s a long one. It’s just a moment. And it’s always felt so…powerful, I guess. So real. I’ve always hung onto that idea whenever shit’s hit the fan.”

 

“What is it?” Ali asks, gaze steady on the side of Ashlyn’s face, watching the muscles in her jaw work as she clenches and unclenches.

 

“It’s just a moment,” Ashlyn continues with a small shrug. “I’m sitting on the couch in my home. In one arm,” she lifts her free arm, bringing it up close to her as though she’s cradling something, “I’ve got my baby, asleep on my chest. And the other,” she turns her head, meeting Ali’s gaze before looking just past her to where her arms is stretched out along the couch, “is running through my wife’s hair while she’s got her head in my lap. She’s stretched out beside me, just relaxed. Not a care in the world for any of us.”

 

She swallows thickly before pulling her gaze back to Ali’s, feeling something erupt in her chest that she’s not quite sure she can name. But if the look in Ali’s eyes is anything to go off of, she has to imagine the other girl is feeling it too.

 

“We’re not even really doing anything. We’re just watching Monsters, Inc,” she chuckles slightly, shrugging her shoulders before running a hand through her hair. “I don’t know, whenever shit gets hard, I just think about that. I figure -one day, that’ll be it, you know? That’s how I’ll know I’ve made it.”

 

Her words fade off as she glances down at her lap, suddenly feeling vulnerable at the realization of just how much she’d told the other girl.

 

There’s a few brief moments of silence, before Ali leans in, pressing the softest of kisses against Ashlyn’s cheek.

 

“That sounds amazing,” Ali whispers, pulling back just enough so Ashlyn can turn and look at her, “and if that’s really what you want? Then someday, you’ll have it.”

 

Ashlyn smiles softly and nods, not sure she knows the words to respond. Ali’s quiet faith and confidence is something she’s never really had before, though she supposes there’s only a few other people she’s let herself be that vulnerable with, and it’s been a long time since anyone else with that level of access has been in her life.

 

They settle into a comfortable quiet after that, trading random comments about Cassius and happily passing him back and forth, until about 45 minutes later, when there’s a quick knock followed by the door to the hospital room being pushed open.

 

“Uh oh,” Ali mumbles, before they both turn their heads to watch the scene unfold.

 

“God dammit!” they both hear Sydney whine, “I just wanna sleeeeeeeeep!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As always, please feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @a24harris. Seriously, your messages and comments are what fuel me to post more, and I love hearing what you have to say. So let me know what you loved, hated, or whatever else. :)


End file.
